Ini Rahasia Lho, Gaara!
by Call Me Shi-Chan
Summary: last chapter... please check this fic...
1. Chapter 1

**Yo! Saia kembali, dan kali ini saya pinjem cerita dari manga karya Yabuuchi Yuu. So, gak pake lama, enjoy this story... and review pleace...  
**  
**X x X**

**Disclaimer: Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto.  
Go! Go! Ichigo by Yabuuchi Yuu.  
Genre: Au, OOC, YAOI, sedikit humor.  
Warning: Bagi yang tidak suka yaoi, silahkan kembali, sebelum menyesal.**

**X x X**

Gaara: Aku pulang... 

Chio: Oh, Gaara, selamat datang... 

Gaara: Nek, anak yang katanya tinggal dirumah kita sudah datang? *berjalan ke arah Chio yang sedang memasak*. 

Chio: Maksudmu Deidara. Dia ada, sekarang dia sedang ada dikamar. Mungkin sedang beres-beres. 

Gaara: Orangnya kayak apa ya?. 

Temari: Masa kamu lupa, waktu kecil, kamu seneng banget nempel dia *muncul dari arah meja makan*. 

Gaara: Uum, masa sich?. 

Chio: Ya sudah, cepat cuci tangan dan kakimu, lalu panggil Deidara dan ajak makan siang. 

Gaara: Iyaaa... 

**X x X**

**Klek.**

**  
Deg.**

Batin Gaara: Ma, manisnya... *blushing*. 

Deida: KYAA... GAARA?! LAMA NGGAK KETEMUUU! *memeluk Gaara*. 

Batin Gaara: Masa sih gue punya teman semanis ini? Wajahnya cantik, rambutnya panjang. Dan--, pantes aja gue suka nempel dia waktu kecil, dia manis sich. 

Deida: Ada apa?. 

Gaara: Uum, ne-nek ngajakin buat makan siang bareng *kikuk*. 

Deida: Oke, bentar lagi gue turun *senyum ala malaikat yang baru turun dari langit*. 

Gaara nosebleed. 

**X x X**

**  
Gaara POV…**

Waktu itu, aku berusaha keras memutar otakku untuk mengingat-ingat masa laluku dengan Deidara. Tapi, sama sekali tidak sedikit pun yang muncul dalam otakku. Dan tiap kali melihatnya, aku merasa ada yang aneh padanya...

**Gaara POV END...**

**X x X**

**Tengah malam. ..**

Gaara: Kebelet pipis... 

**Klek.  
**

**Pik.  
**

Gaara: D, DEIDA-- hmmp... 

Deida: Ssst, jangan berisik! *membekap mulut Gaara*. 

Gaara: Hosh Hosh Hosh... *gelagapan*. Gue yang salah liat atau elo emang cowok?... 

Deida: Hey, lo udah lupa ya?. 

Gaara: ?? *bingung*. 

Deida: Padahal, gue pikir lo masih inget, dan mau tutup mulut. 

Gaara: Be, bentar! Kenapa lo jadi kayak gitu? Padahal cowok, tapi ngepang rambut dan pake baju cewek, gue gak ngerti?!. 

Deida: Nggak apa kan? Gak ada yang protes kok. Meski gue ini cowok, tapi hati dan perasaan gue cewek, lho! *pasang tampang innocent*. 

Gaara: APANYA YANG NGGAK APHAAAAA ?!. 

Deida: Hush! Udah malem, mending lo buruan pipis dan tidur sana! *menaruh telunjuk dibibir dan pasang tampang sok imut*. 

Gaara: Ta-tapi kan?! *malu*. 

**X x X**

**Esok harinya...  
**Batin Gaara: Gue inget, dia Deidara, temen masa kecil gue yang suka dijailin ama temen seumuran yang lain. Dan gue selalu bantuin dia pas dia diganggu, tapi kenapa dia jadi cewek gitu?.

Kanku: Woy, makan yang bener Gaara! Jangan karena ada cewek cakep lo jadi gitu *menarik rambut Gaara*. 

Gaara: Iya gue tau...

**X x X**

Deida: Lo masih kepikiran ya? Udah jangan dipikirin, ntar botak lho! *cuek mode on*. 

Gaara: MANA BISA GUE TENANG!! Dan kenapa penampilan lo kayak gitu?. BOHONG ITU KAN DOSA!!. 

Deida: Gaara, lo gak mau ini tersebarkan? *ngeluarin foto Gaara kecil yang ngompol dicelana*. 

Gaara: Deg! Glek *shock*. 

Deida: Kalo gitu jangan bilang siapa-siapa soal ini ya? *Deidara black mode*. 

Gaara manggut-manggut. 

Deida: Bagus, itu baru anak baik! Nah sekarang, ayo kita lanjutin belanjanya *black mode off*.

**X x X**

Gaara POV…

Baru-baru ini, ada seseorang yang tinggal dirumah gue. Dia Deidara, teman waktu kecil gue. Penampilannya emang kayak model yang cantik dan anggun, tapi... sebenernya dia COWOK tulen!. Bener-bener gak bisa dipercaya.

**Gaara POV END**…  
**  
X x X**

Chio: Gaara nanti, jemput Kakakmu di stasiun ya!. 

Gaara: Maksud Nenek, Kak Sasori??. 

Chio: Iya~, memangnya siapa lagi?. 

Deida: AKU IKUT YA NEK! *muncul tiba-tiba*. 

Chio: Yah, boleh saja... 

Deida: Yeaaaach!!. 

Gaara: Gak usah, Gaara sendiri aja!. 

Chio: Gak apa, biar kamu ada temannya. 

Deida: Uweek *ngejek*. 

Gaara manyun. 

**X x X**

**Sore harinya di stasiun...  
**  
Saso: Hay Gaara! *berlari kearah Gaara*. 

Deida: KAK SASORI~... *tiba-tiba meluk Sasori*. 

Saso: Hn?!. 

Gaara: Cih!. 

Deida: Kakak tambah ganteng aja~ *ngerayu*. 

Saso: Lo, siapa? *blush*. 

Deida: Huwaah, Kakak tega, masa lupa ama aku yang manis ini *berpuppy eyes*. 

Gaara: Uweek. 

Deida: Ini, Deidara Kak, teman masa kecilnya Gaara... *ngerengek manja*. 

Saso: Oow. 

Gaara: Ayo pulang Kak, keburu makan malam nich *sebel*. 

**X x X**

**Diperjalan menuju rumah...**

Saso: Jadi kamu tinggal dirumah kita?. 

Deidara mengangguk. 

Gaara manyun karena dicuekin.

Deida: Oya Kak, hari minggu nanti, kita jalan-jalan yuk! Kan kita berdua udah lama gak jalan-jalan di daerah sini... *menggelayuti lengan Sasori*. 

Saso: Uum-- 

Gaara: GAK BOLEH!! KAKAK, DEIDARA ITU SEBENERNYA-- 

Cling... 

Deidara ngeluarin foto yang waktu itu sambil tersenyum iblis. 

Saso: Deidara apa?. 

Gaara: Deidara gak boleh berdua an aja ama Kakak, ntar kesasar, jadi Gaara mau ikut *panik*. 

Deida: Ou, bagus kalo Gaara mau ikut! Ya kan Kak?. 

Saso: Iya. 

Gaara benar-benar seperti gunung berapi yang hendak meletus. 

**X x X**

Minggu...

Deida: Kak Sasori, ayo makan kuenya, aaa~ *tampang sok imut*. 

Saso: Houp. 

Deida: Gaara makan juga dong! *senyum*. 

Gaara mangkel, jengkel, emosi. 

Deida: Kak, abis gini, kita ke taman bermain ya! *puppy eyes*. 

Saso: Bo, boleh! *blush*. 

Batin Gaara: Dia cowok Kak, COWOK!!. Masa lo gak bisa bedain sih? *pengen benturin kepalanya ke tembok*.

**X x X**

**  
Tbc...**

**X x X**

**Yosh, Shi-Chan tunggu reviewnya dari para Senpai sekalian... Dan, buat yang nunggu fanfic Jika Malam Tiba tunggu aja, masih diproses kok. Yap…. makasih udah meluangkan sebentar waktunya buat baca fanfic gaje ini *nunduk-nunduk sopan*. TUNGGU CHAPTER 2 YA…..**


	2. Chapter 2

**Akhirnya update juga… Yosh… enjoy deh…**

**X x X**

**Disclaimer: Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto.  
Go! Go! Ichigo by Yabuuchi Yuu.  
Genre: Au, OOC, YAOI, sedikit humor.  
Warning: Bagi yang tidak suka yaoi, silahkan kembali, sebelum menyesal.**

**X x X**

Deida: Pertama aku mau naik bianglala, jet koster, kora-kora, trus masuk rumah hantu *hiper*.

Saso: Iya-iya...

Gaara memonyongkan bibirnya jengkel.

**X x X**

**Bianglala Pov...**

Batin Gaara: _Gue takut ketinggian~..._

Deida: Liat Kak! Rumah kita itu disebelah sana kan?.

Saso: Wah, benar!.

**X x X**

**Rumah hantu Pov...  
**  
Deida: **KYAAA, Dei takut Kak~…** *meluk Sasori sekalian cari kesempatan*.

Batin Gaara:_ Ini cuma boneka, ini cuma boneka! _*merinding, ketakutan, sampai mukanya pucet*.

**X x X**

**Kora-kora Pov...**

Gaara: **UWAAAAH~, EMAAAK, GUE TAKUUUT! GAARA MAU TURUUUN~...**

Deidara dan Sasori, teriak-teriak kesenengan.

**X x X**

Gaara: Hoek...hoek... *muntah-muntah setelah naik jetkoster*.

Saso: Kamu gak apa Gaara?.

Deida: Iih, Gaara gak gantle deh, padahal cowok, masa kalah ama gue yang cewek *sombong mode*.

Batin Gaara: _Awas lo ntar, gue bongkar rahasia lo!_ *melotot kearah Deidara dengan aura ingin membunuh*.

Deidara membalas tatap Gaara dengan aura yang sama.

**X x X**

**Diperjalanan pulang...  
**  
Gaara: Lain kali, gue gak mau ikut kalian lagi!.

Deida: Kita juga gak maksa lo ikut kok.

Gaara mentok: **HH BANCI, GAK SADAR APA LO NGATAIN SIAPA?!!.  
**

Deidara ama Sasori langsung noleh.  
Saso: Lo kenapa sih Gaara?.

Deidara mendekati dari Gaara dan berjalan menjauh meninggalkan Sasori.

Gaara: Apa?!.

Deida: Gaara~, gue mohon jangan bongkar jati diri gue *ngerengek manja plus berakting ala anak anjing yang dibuang pemiliknya*.

Gaara: A-abisnya elo~...

Deida: Gue apa sich? Apa lo gak kasian ama gue. Kalo gue diusir dan dibenci keluarga lo gara-gara ini, mau tinggal dimana gue *puppy eyes*.

Gaara: Uum...

Deida: Tegakah kau melihat daku jadi anak jalanan yang compang camping dan kelaparan? *Gaara menggeleng*. Jadi, jangan bilang sapa-sapa ya!.

Gaara manggut-manggut.

Deida: Nah, gitu dong! Lagian, kalo lo sampai bilang ke semua orang, gue sebarin foto lo yang lagi pipis dicelana*black mode on*.

Gaara: **APHAAAAAA?! Jangan Deidara!!~.....**

Deida: Makanya tutup mulut ember lo itu!.

Gaara langsung nurut.

Saso: Kalian ngapain sich?.

Deida: Gak Kakak~... *black mode off*.

Gaara mencak-mencak.

**X x X  
**

**2 hari kemudian...  
**  
Deida: Hey, semua! Gimana baju baru Dei, keren kan? *muncul dari kamar dengan pakaian t-shirt panjang dengan tulis girls berwarna seagreen dan rok mini warna pink*.

Sasori, Gaara dan Kankurou blushing.

Batin Gaara: _Sadar Gaara! Dia cowok! CO-WOK!!_ *sadar setelah terhipnotis beberapa detik*.

Kanku: Lo cocok banget banget pake baju itu *mimisan*.

Deida: Oya? Makasih... Kak Sasori, gimana pendapat Kakak *berputar satu kali lalu berpose ala model dengan background bunga sakura berguguran*.

Saso: Lo, ma-manis banget *hampir aja dibuat speecless*.

Deida**: OOW, THANKS KAKAK~... DEIDARA CINTA KAKAK...** *berlari kearah Sasori dan duduk disebelahnya*.

Sedangkan Gaara narik nafas trus dikeluarin mirip orang mau ngelahirin saking gak kuatnya, sambil telapak tangannya dikibas-kibaskan didepan mukanya.

Dan, Kankurou tepar setelah mimisan usai melihat Deidara, dia beneran gak tahannya liat keimutan Deidara.

**X x X**

**Malam harinya setelah makan malam. Tepatnya, diruang keluarga...**

Chiyo: Jadi, kapan kamu kembali masuk kuliah?.

Deida: HAH?! KAKAK MAU BALIK KE TOKYO? GAK BOLEH~ *mendekati Sasori*. Ntar, Deidara gak punya temen buat jalan-jalan...

Kanku: Ama gue juga bisa kok, gue juga gak jelek-jelek amat lho *promosi*.

Deida: Ogah, Dei sukanya ama Kak Sasori *meluk lengan Sasori tanpa sungkan*.

Gaara: Manja amat sih lo!.

Deidara melotot ke arah Gaara. Gaara langsung memalingkan muka.

Temari: Jadi kapan lo berangkat?.

Saso: Lusa.

Deida: Hah? Cepet banget sih *histeris*.

Saso: Mau gimana lagi...

Deida: Padahal kita baru seminggu ketemu~...

Chiyo: Ya sudah, ini sudah malam, mending kalian cepet tidur.

Semua cucu-cucunya plus Deidara langsung nurut dan membubarkan diri menuju kamar masing-masing.

**X x X**

**Esok harinya...  
**  
Deida: **WHAT? DATE WITH SASORI-NEE?**.

Saso: I-iya... Lo mau kan? *malu-malu*.

Deida: Tentu! Dei mau, Kak~... *meluk Sasori erat*.

Tak berapa lama kemudian mereka berdua pun ngedate bareng...

**X x X**

**Sementara itu dirumah...**

Gaara sedang mencari-cari kedua orang itu.

Gaara: Mereka kemana ya? *pasang pose mikir*. Apa jangan-jangan, mereka pergi ngedate? Trus, Kak Sasori nembak Deidara dan Deidara mau?!. Waduh, gawat kalo gitu.

Kanku: Apanya yang gawat? *tiba-tiba muncul*.

Gaara: Ah! Enggak! *sempet kaget*.

Batin Kanku: _Dasar anak aneh!._

**X x X**

**Malam harinya...**

**Tok Tok Tok...  
**

Gaara: Masuuuuk!.

**BRAAAAK.  
**

**Drapp. Drapp. Drapp.  
**

Deida**: GAARA~** *berlari kearah Gaara dan langsung memeluknya*.

Gaara: Lo, lo kenapa sih? Lepasin gak!.

Deida: Gaara~... *nangis Gaje*.

Gaara: Lo kenapa? Dateng-dateng trus nangis kayak gini?.

Deida: Ta-di, pas gue ngedate ama Kak Sasori. Tiba-tiba dia bilang-.

Gaara: **DIA BILANG APA? DIA NEMBAK LO YA? TRUS LO JAWAB APA?** *maen nyela omongan orang seenaknya*.

Deida: BUKAAAAN! Bukan ituuu!.

Batin Gaara: _Oufh? Syukur kalo gitu _*mengelus dada*.

Gaara: Jadi, apa yang terjadi?.

Deida: Makanya, kalo ada orang ngomong itu dengerin sampai tuh orang selesai *menghapus air matanya pake selimut kesayangan Gaara*.

Gaara: Ya udah, sekarang buruan lo cerita! *jijik karena selimutnya dipake buat ngelap air mata dan ingus Deidara*.

Deida: Jadi... Tadi, pas Kak Sasori ngajak gue kencan, dia bilang... *Deidara mulai cerita*.

Gaara serius mendengarkan cerita cewek jadi-jadian didepannya.

Deida: Sebenernya, Kak Sasori tau kalo gue ini co-wok...

Gaara: APHAAAA?! *shock*. Sumpah Dei, gue gak ngebocorin rahasia itu, SUMPAH *panik sendiri*.

Deida: Tadinya gue emang mikir kalo ini gara-gara lo cerita ke dia. Tapi, Kak Sasori bilang, kalo dia gak dikasih tau siapa-siapa.

Gaara: Oow... Eh, dia tau dari mana? Kan penyamaran lo menakjubkan banget, sampai Kak Kankurou aja ngefans berat ama lo.

Deida: Sebenarnya, Kak Sasori juga udah percaya banget kalo gue ini cewek tulen. Tapi, gak tau kenapa, pas dia nyoba mengingat ingat, Kak Sasori jadi sadar Deidara kecil yang selalu maen ama Gaara adiknya ternyata seorang cowok *lanjutnya*. Awalnya dia gak yakin! Tapi gara-gara dia ngitip gue yang lagi tidur, dia jadi yakin kalo gue emang cowok *sesenggukan*.

Gaara: Hah? Cuma ngitip lo yang tidur, dia bisa tau kalo lo cowok?! Gak masuk akal deh.

Deida: Tentu aja dia bisa tau, orang gue cuma boxeran doang kalo tidur.

Gaara: Astaganaga, kalo itu sih pantesan aja dia tau. Tapi...

Deida: Tapi apa?.

Gaara: Gue gak nyangka kalo Kakak yang baek dan punya tampang polos gitu, suka ngintip orang *geleng-geleng*.

Deida: Ih, bener juga apa kata lo *baru nyadar*.

Gaara: Uum, trus Kak Sasori bilang apalagi?.

Deidara menghela nafas panjang: Dia gak bilang apa-apa... Tapi, kayaknya dia marah dan kecewa banget ama gue. Gue, takuuut kalo Kak Sasori yang gue cintai dengan setulus dan semurni dari lubuk hati yang paling dalam marah ama gue *lebay mode on*.

Gaara: ..... Aaaah, Kak Sasori orangnya gak kayak gitu kok. Lo tenang aja! *menepuk-nepuk pundak Deidara.

Deida: Ukh, ukh, THANKS GAARA~... *meluk Gaara erat*.

Gaara: I, iya- tapi, se-ka-rang lepasin gu-e! Se-sek nih *gak bisa nafas*.

Deida: Ups, sory... *melepas pelukannya lalu pasang tampang innocent*.

Gaara gelagapan nyari udara.

**X x X**

**Tbc...**

**X x X**

**Fuh... Tadinya Shi pikir cuma 2 chapter aja, ternyata berakhir dichapter 3, kayaknya. Yah sudahlah, pesan Shi jangan lupa reviewnya ya. Trus, jangan lupa baca fanfic kedua Shi chan, Jika Malam Tiba. Yosh, dommou arigatou Minna...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Last chapter... Jadi, jangan lupa RnR fanfic ini ya Senpai... Yosh, enjoy!.**

**X x X**

**Disclaimer: Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto.  
Go! Go! Ichigo by Yabuuchi Yuu.  
Genre: Au, OOC, YAOI, sedikit humor.  
Warning: Bagi yang tidak suka yaoi, silahkan kembali, sebelum menyesal.**

**X x X**

Tak lama setelah keluar dari kamar Gaara. Deidara menuju kamar Sasori.

**Tok Tok Tok**

Sasori: Masuk aja, gak dikunci kok! *beres-beres pakaiannya*.

Deidara pun masuk: Kak Sasori~... maafin Dei ya Kak! Dei salah karena udah bohong *mewek*.

Sasori: Jangan nangis gitu! Kamu kan gentle *mengusap-usap bahu Deidara*.

Batin Deidara: _Kakak salah, walau Deidara cowok, tapi hati dan penampilan Dei ini kan cewek_ *makin mewek*.

Sasori: Udah, jangan nangis, kalo nangis jadi keliatan jelek lho *bingung*.

Tangis Deidara malah makin keras.

Deidara: Uwaaah... Kak Sasori jahat, bukan bilang cantik, malah ngatain Dei jelek. Mana bisa Dei berhenti nangis~...

Sasori bingung mesti bilang Deidara cantik atau ganteng.

Sasori: I-iya deh, kamu cantik *terpaksa*. Sudah ya, jangan nangis lagi! Nanti yang lain dengar lho! *ngerayu*.

Deidara **-manggut-manggut-: **Makasih pujiannya Kak, walau kayaknya Kak Sasori gak ikhlas, tapi Dei senang kok *ngusap ingus pake kaos dalam Sasori yang akan di masukkan ke dalam koper*.

Batin Sasori: _Kok, dia bisa tau sih?_ *sweatdrops*.

**X x X**

**Gaara Pov...**

Gaara **-nguping di depan pintu kamar Sasori langsung sweatdrops-**: Hah? Mana ada orang nangis yang tetep cakep, emang bintang film apa?. Dasar Deidara bego'. Kak Sasori juga, mau-maunya dibego'in ama si Deidara!.

**Gaara Pov End...**

**X x X**

**Back to SasoDei...**

Sasori: Udah malem Dei, mending lo buruan tidur... Gue pengen lo ikut nganterin gue ke stasiun besok!.

Deidara: Kak Sasori gak suka ya Dei ada di kamar Kakak? Jujur aja Kak! Sebenarnya Kakak masih marahkan ama Deidara? *mewek lagi*.

Sasori **-geleng-geleng-**: Kakak gak marah kok, Kakak cuma pengen sekarang kamu cepet tidur supaya besok bisa bangun pagi, katanya kamu mau nganter ke Stasiun *hampir pundung*.

Deidara: Iya, Dei tidur. Tapi, bener ya kalo Kakak udah maafin Dei? *memastikan*.

Batin Sasori: _Nih anak berisik banget sih!_ *pengen benturin kepalanya ke tembok*.

Sasori: Iya Kakak maafin. Sekarang kamu ke kamar ya! *Sasori nahan diri*.

Deidara** -tersenyum-**: Tapi, peluk Dei dulu dong! *pinta anak itu*.

Sasori hampir jawdrops, tapi karena ia cool, ditahanlah perasaan itu.

Deidara: Mau ya Kakak~... *maksa, berpuppy eyes pula*.

**Grep.**

Sasori pun memeluk Deidara. Deidara kegirangan. Sasori udah pengen meledak karena malu pelukan sesama cowok. Tapi dia juga gak tahan kalo Deidara terus dikamarnya.

Deidara: Deidara sayang Kakak~... *gumamnya*.

Sasori udah nangis bombay dalam hati karena sikap Deidara.

**X x X**

**Gaara Pov...**

Gaara: Uwaahahahaa *ngakak gaje*. Bisa-bisanya Kak Sasori dikerjain gitu ama Deidara, wkwkwk *sampai guling-guling dilantai*.

Sepersekian detik kemudian, Gaara bangun dari aksi guling-guling dan ketawa gaje.

Gaara: Fuh... *ngelap air mata kebahagian pake lengan bajunya*. Mending gue cepet-cepet balik ke kamar sebelum ketahuan, fufufu~ *berdiri dan berjalan ke kamarnya*.

Batin Gaara: _Ngomong-ngomong, ketawa gue kenceng juga ya?. Tapi biar deh, gue gak peduli_ *masuk ke kamar dan rebahan di kasur, sebelum ia tertidur pulas*.

**Gaara Pov End...**

**X x X**

**Dikamar Sasori...**

Pemuda itu udah selonjoran di kasur.

Batin Sasori: _Huh, orang antik itu akhirnya pergi dari kamar gue _*ngelus dada*. _Tapi, perasaan pas gue meluk Deidara tadi, kayak ada orang ketawa deh?. Siapa ya?_ *penasaran*. _Tau deh! Gak penting!._

Akhirnya, Sasori juga terlelap.

**X x X**

**Deidara Pov...**

Batin Deidara:_ Fuh... gara-gara dipeluk ama Kakak, sekarang gue jadi gak bisa tidur _*menutup seluruh tubuhnya pake selimut*. **Abis, tampang Kak **

**Sasori imut kayak Kim Bum sich** *senyum-senyum gaje*.

Deidar: Fuuh... Selamat malam Kak~, mimpi indah ya!~, lebih tepatnya mimpi'in Dei aja, 'kan Dei wanita terindah, hahahaha...

**Deidara Pov end...**

**X x X**

**Esok harinya...**

Temari: GAARA, CEPET TURUN, KAK SASORI BISA KETINGGALAN KERETA NIH! *Temari teriak-teriak*.

Gaara: UDAH TAU, INI JUGA UDAH CEPET *bantah Gaara dari arah kamar sebelum turun ke lantai bawah*.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, Gaara pun muncul...

Chiyo: Gak ada yang kelupaan 'kan Sasori?.

Sasori: Gak kok Nek, Sasori berangkat ya *pamit*.

Kankurou: Hati-hati ya! *menepuk pundak kakaknya*.

Sasori: Sasori berangkat!.

All minus Deidara dan Gaara: HATI-HATI~...

**X x X**

**Diperjalan menuju stasiun...**

Deidara: Sini Kak, tasnya biar Dei aja yang bawa! *CaPer*.

Batin Gaara: _Mulai lagi deh._

Sasori: Gak usah biar gue bawa sendiri, ini kan berat! *senyum ke arah Dei*.

Batin Gaara: _Deidara ada-ada aja sih? Gak tau panas apa?_ *sok alergi matahari*.

Deidara: Gak apa Kak, Dei kan kuat! *ngambil tas Sasori paksa*.

**Sret.**

Batin Deidara: _Hup!. Ih, gila dia bawa batu ya? Berat amat!_ *naruh tas Sasori dipunggung*.

Sasori: Beratkan? Udah biar gue bawa sendiri aja! *pura-pura gak mau*.

Deidara: Gak apa kok Kak, enteng kok! *nyengir*.

Sasori: Kalo lo maksa, ya udah deh!.

Batin Sasori: _Baguslah, dia mau bawain tuh tas, biar gue gak berat-berat_ *senyum iblis*.

Gaara: Buruan lo berdua, udah siang nih! Lagian, masalah tas aja diributin *ngomel karena kepanasan plus dikacangin*.

Deidara melotot ke arah Gaara. Gaara langsung memalingkan muka, seperti biasa.

**X x X**

**Sesampainya di stasiun...**

Sasori: Makasih ya udah mau nganter sampai stasiun...

Deidara: Segalanya untukkmu Kak~ *senyum ala iklan pasta gigi*.

Gaara: Hati-hati di jalan ya Kak! Kata nenek, pas nyampai sana langsung hubungi ke rumah! *pesan Gaara dengan penuh rasa keibuan*.

Sasori: Iya~, gue tau. Oya Gaara, jaga Dei baik-baik ya! *senyum*.

Deidara langsung GR.

Batin Gaara: _Enak aja! Dia kan bisa jaga diri sendiri_.

Gaara: Gue usaha'in deh *tampang malas*.

Sasori: Makasih ya Gaara. Pokoknya, jangan sampai orang-orang rumah tau kalo sebenernya, Deidara itu cowok.

**Deg!**  
**Deg!**

Gaara dan Deidara shock.

Gaara: Kok, Kak Sasori bisa tau?...

Sasori cuma senyum-senyum gak jelas.

Sasori: Dan Deidara~, gue pengen, pas gue kembali nanti lo udah berubah jadi Deidara yang gue mau...

Deidara: Maksud Kak Sasori?~...

Sasori cuma tersenyum bak malaikat. Deidara melting. Gaara biasa aja.

Sasori: Gue berangkat dulu, jaga diri kalian ya! *masuk kereta*.

Deidara: Tapi Kakak belum jawab pertanyaan Dei?.

Sasori pura-pura tidak mendengar.

Gaara: Hati-hati ya Kak!...

Sasori pun masuk ke dalam kereta. Deidara masih penasaran ama kata-kata Sasori, sampai gak peduli pada Sasori melambaikan tangan padanya. Gaara tentu saja sedang berdaag-daag ria dengan Sasori.

**X x X**  
**Diperjalanan pulang...**

Deidara: Gaara!.

Gaara: Hm?.

Deidara: Kak Sasori nyuruh gue berubah. Makanya, setelah gue pikir, gue bakal nurutin kata-katanya.

Gaara: Maksud lo? *bingung*.

Deidara **-berlari mendahului Gaara-**: **GUE BAKAL OPERASI KELAMIN, DAN BAKAL JADI CEWEK SEUTUHNYA ***teriak*.

Gaara: What? Apa lo bilang *hampir jantungan*.

Deidara: Pokoknya, gue mau jadi cewek tulen. Trus, kawin ama Sasori, punya 5 anak ama Sasori, hidup sampai tua ama Sasori, dan meninggal dipelukan Sasori. Wah, gue gak sabar~~...

Gaara gak bisa komentar apa-apa saking shocknya.

Deidara: Makanya Gaara, sebagai temen, lo mesti dukung gue selalu ya! *mengerlingkan matanya lalu berlari meninggalkan Gaara*.

Cengok beberapa menit. Lalu,

Gaara: Dei, Deidara! Lo gak seriuskan? Jawab gue Deidara! *teriak-teriak ditengah jalan*.

Deidara gak peduli.

Gaara: **Woy, Deidara jawab! DEIDARAAAAAAAA~...**

**X x X**

**O w a r i**

**X x X**

Ya, selesai sudah fanfic ini, pasti senpai pada berpendapat kalo endingnya Gaje. Tapi, Shi akui kalo emang endingnya agak gaje dan gak nyambung. Shi ucapin terimakasih banyak buat Ginshio Haru, Key Ichi Aroora, AnnZie-chan Einsteinette, Yuki Fuyuno -vizard, Vialesana, dan Cool Zero 1613 atas review, kritik dan sarannya. Dan buat senpai-senpai yang lain, jangan lupa baca fic Shi yang lainnya, misal Akatsuki dan Espada atau Jika Malam Tiba *promosi*. Sekali lagi, Shi ucapin, terimakasih banyak *mbungkuk*.


End file.
